Rookileaks continues 2
250px|right An alarming development, I'm sure you'll agree, and one that I hope will encourage you to review the hasty decision to shut down the department. If nothing else, this incident should give you some insight into the insidious potential of Type 1s. Regards, Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Re: URGENT - Security Breach Consider the matter forgotten. Which ones are Type 1s again? AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from:Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: Type 1 Dear Alistair, Which ones are Type 1s? It troubles me that you are content to dispense with a department of which you have so little understandig. A T1 is a ghost. I have had a DoDD training manual express-couriered to Home Office with the revelant sections highlighted. In the meantime, let me assure you that Type 1s are a long way from benign, as many assume. As you and I learned earlier this week, T1s render all human security and surveillance system irrelevant. They are invisible to the mortal eye but can interact with material objects in our world, wielding weapons just as readily as they can interfere with computers. Therefore they can be every bit as dangerous as T2s and T3s. Unlike vampires and werewolves however, they cannot be monitored or - as far as we know - neutralised by any human weapon. It seems that the longer a T1 remains on "our side" the more powerful it becomes. I have gathered aneedotal evidence to suggest that some T1s have the strength to catapult an adult human through the air with a mere wave of their hand. There was a case like this here in Barry last year; an elderly gentlemen was found deceased outside the residence of a known T1 (#LC566). The autopsy indicated that he died after being launched through the air from the front door of the home, over a hedge, and out onto the street below, metres away. I doubt even the strongest T2 could have thrown a man this distance. Crucially, there were no signs of s struggle or any bruises on the body; this innocent man was not thrown or pushed; he was propelled and he died instantly. And that's not all. Reports from supernatural informants would indicate that some T1s are not trapped here against their will but instead deliberatly avoid their "doors" to remain among the living and wreak havoc. I refer you to Case #BF835. This hostile T1, who died aged twenty-three in 1944, reportedly mastered the skill of rejecting doors and for decades travelled up and down the country preventing other T1s from passing over naturally. He had a military background in life and we feared he was amasssing a T1 army; an army we would be powerless to engage in battle, let alone defeat. There is no way to confirm of what became of this Type 1 but there is one silver of hope; in late 2010, a Type 2 informant reported a rumour that the T1 soldier has finally accepted a door and passed over. My source suggested that this occurred after the T1 was granted absolution by the ghost of an elderly man in a nursing home himself a former RAF pilot and (...) Veröffentlichung: Mittwoch, 13. Februar 2013 - Being Human Blog Kategorie:Rookileaks continues